


It's My Life

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Hermione gets fed up with the state her life is in and decides to change it. When she apparates across the pond, she finds what she's been looking for.Update: Just fixing some errors. :)
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for checking out my story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is for all those out there who think Godric needs more love. If you enjoy the story, I'd love to know. You can bookmark, leave kudos or make a comment. Thanks anyway for checking it out! 
> 
> Inspiration: Bon Jovi ’It’s My Life’
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no monies from this.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric said as he looked out over the city that had been his home for almost a century.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." Eric countered.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric turned to face his child, "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled, wanting his maker to see reason.

"It's not right." Godric shook his head. "We're not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death." Eric said, with a rising panic. Why wouldn’t Godric listen?

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric said quietly, voice full of emotion. He knew his leaving would hurt his child but hadn’t realized just how much.

"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric towered over his maker, hoping to intimidate Godric into staying.

However, the ancient vampire lightly placed his hand on Eric's chest. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

As Eric placed his hand over the smaller one of his maker, his voice cracked and his control floated off with the breeze. "Godric, don't do this."

Godric looked into the beautiful eyes of his child. Eyes that could be so cold and cruel yet, right now, they were so full of pain and loss. He needed Eric to let him go, to see that this was what he wanted. He knew it would be painful for his child but he also knew Eric would survive and continue living long after today.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us." Godric said; his voice full of love for his child.

"Please. Please. Please. Godric," Eric’s step faltered as he heaved a deep and mournful sob just as his knees buckled beneath him, unable to handle the weight of the oncoming loss. 

"Father. Brother. Son. Let me go." Godric requested as he ran his hand through Eric’s shorter hair. Dawn was swiftly approaching and Godric needed his child to understand and to release him, it would be the only way the grief wouldn’t leave a hole the size of Texas in his child’s heart. If Eric refused to acknowledge Godric’s choice to leave, it could destroy him and that was something Godric didn’t want for his child. He wanted him to continue living and enjoying his existence. He knew of those who wouldn’t let their maker’s go and it would either turn them into cold and cruel beings or would drive them to insanity. He wanted neither for Eric, his beautiful Eric.

Eric was his greatest accomplishment in his long existence. The one true thing he took pride in. He had hoped to meet the sun without Eric knowing until it was too late. He knew his child would react just as he had and it broke Godric’s heart but he couldn’t, wouldn’t change his mind now. He had walked this Earth for over two thousand years and now it was time to move on to the next adventure.

He had seen and done all he could think of. There was nothing new to him anymore, no more surprises and what was life, or even unlife, without a surprise here or there? No, this was the best choice. If the Universe wanted him to stay then something would have to happen very soon. There was only a matter of minutes before the sun would rise and his existence would end.

***************************************************************************

Hermione had had enough! She was so tired of, well, everything! Her life was hers to live dammit! She could and would make her own decisions about what she wanted and would do. She had fought in a bloody war to make sure she had that right but if you listened to those around her…she was incapable of deciding for herself what made her happy.

She had listened in the beginning to everyone and had caved to their expectations but no more. She was ready to live her life for herself. She was ready to enjoy whatever she wanted and not have to worry about being made to feel guilty about it.

She had started dating Ron after the final battle and then went to work at the Ministry, just like everyone expected. Now, six months later, she realized that she absolutely despised where her life was at. She was working a dead-end job and her relationship was nonexistent with Ron.

She was going to leave, to where she had no idea, but she was changing things, shaking things up. Unbeknownst to those around her, she had already quit her job and now she was going room to room collecting her things. She wanted away from everything and everyone. Sure she would miss Harry, Ginny and the Weasley family…well, most of the Weasley family. Molly and Ron were not included in that list. They had driven her mad with their unwelcomed advice. She was tired of hearing how she should stop working and settle down, start preparing for a family.

Like Ron had any right to lecture her. She had come home early two days ago to find him in a passionate embrace with a witch she didn’t recognize. To say fireworks had exploded would have been an extreme understatement. She knew then that Ron, just like her, had caved to his mother’s demands. Neither had said anything, Ron had just grabbed the unknown bint’s hand and apparated away. Good riddance! She hadn’t seen or heard from him since.

What she had heard from Ginny was that Ron had apparated he and his floozy to her flat by mistake. Well, the truth always comes out eventually. She was just glad it was now instead of a later time when something, like pregnancy, kept them from separating. That would totally suck! No bloody way was she going to give Fate a chance to make that happen!

So, here she was, gathering all her things and shrinking them before shoving them into her bag. She really had no clue what she was going to do or where she was going to go but it would be far from here. After the final battle, Hermione had helped with the restoration of the community but since that was done, she was too.

It was time to break free. Get away from the media, fans, enemies, etc. for a time. When she finally had her flat totally cleaned out of her things and cleaned up for the manager she took a look around one last time. She had a note ready for Harry explaining what she was doing and that when she got to somewhere she would let him know. It would shoot through the floo just before she would apparate away. She knew he was trying to give her space, which she very much appreciated. She didn’t want him to worry and he would be able to let the others know too.

After lifting all the wards on her flat and sending the letter through the floo to Harry’s, Hermione spun on the spot and disappeared. When she landed, she felt lightheaded and woozy. She didn’t recognize the area she landed in. She had enough time to notice two vampires off to her left before darkness consumed her and she collapsed to the ground.

***************************************************************************

Just as Godric had thought about the Universe giving him a reason to stay, he and Eric heard a loud crack, not unlike lightning hitting the ground. When they whipped their heads towards the sound, they saw a young woman appear out of thin air, look their way and then collapse.

Godric caught her before she could land on the roof and stared at her in awe. The moment he came into contact with her skin, he felt the pull of his mate. It took him by surprise and a smile slowly spread across his face. Seeing Eric’s confused yet hopeful look, Godric said, “We must get inside my child. Will you permit my mate and I to stay in your room?”

“Your mate?” was all Eric managed to say, trying to digest what had just happened and that Godric was no longer going to meet the sun.

“Yes, my mate. I do not know her or from where she came but I know she is my mate. I would very much like to leave this roof before the sun crests. What say you Eric?” Godric replied.

“Yes, yes of course Godric. You know you are always welcome in my chambers any time.” Eric said while walking towards the door.

As the two ancient vampires made their way towards Eric’s room they came across Sookie making her way to the roof. When she looked to the group, Eric escorted her back to her door and told her he would speak with her later. When she nodded and disappeared back into her room, Eric returned to his door and let them all in.

Godric placed his precious package down onto one of the couches before following Eric into the bedroom. He grabbed the hotel stationary and a pen to leave a note for their mysterious guest. He didn’t want her to wake up and be any more confused than she might be. So he wrote a short note and left it on the coffee table so she would see it quickly after waking.

With this done, both maker and child retired for the day, both anxious for the next evening. Eric was just glad his maker was still with him and Godric was still in awe over finding his mate. It seemed the Universe wanted him to continue his time on Earth. Very well, he would oblige…especially since he had found his mate, who was beautiful and sexy, if a bit under fed. The world could go to hell around him and he wouldn’t care so long his mate was by his side.

As Godric laid down, he couldn’t help the smile that was still on his face. He had waited over two thousand years to find someone who would complete him. He had made Eric, which had filled one hole but he had still felt the emptiness of a true companion, the companion. Now that he had her, he would do anything in his power to keep her. He would follow her anywhere and would do anything for her. He knew his child was hoping for him to follow him back to Louisiana, and he would, for a time.

How long he stayed would depend on his little mate. She was such a petite thing. She had fine features, wild bushy hair and a lithe body. However, when Godric had caught her, he had become concerned. She had weighed no more than a feather. What had her life been like to cause her to be so malnourished? He wasn’t sure if she was losing the weight or was finally gaining it back; so many questions that would have to wait. That, though, wouldn’t be a problem. If the last two thousand years or so had taught him anything, it was patience.

Closing his eyes, Godric let himself go into downtime. It would be a few hours yet before he would slip into his day death, a benefit of age. If he didn’t go into downtime, his thoughts were likely to make him crazy. He might be willing to wait patiently once she was awake but right now…he just needed his mind to slow down.

***************************************************************************

Hermione awoke to find herself inside a room on a couch. She had no clue where she was or who had brought her inside. Even though she had a headache the size of Britain, she did vaguely remember two male vampires close to where she had landed. Her hand immediately flew up to her neck to check for any bites, none could be felt, that was a relief. Moody would be so disappointed in her, she chuckled to herself.

As Hermione looked around, she had a feeling she was in a hotel, but where? Then she noticed a note on the table in front of her. She picked it up and read:

**_Hello Beautiful Stranger,_ **

****

**_First, you are in the Hotel Carmilla in Dallas, Texas, USA. You landed on the roof of the hotel and then collapsed. I was able to catch you before you hit your head and brought you to our room._ **

**_Second, my name is Godric Mortem and this room belongs to my child, Eric Northman. We are vampires but mean no harm to you. You are free to leave if you wish but both of us would very much like to speak to you._ **

**_Please call for room service if you are in need of sustenance._ **

**_If you choose to leave then we wish you well._ **

**_It was a pleasure to carry you in my arms and I truly hope you are here when we rise for the day._ **

****

**_Yours Forever,_ **

****

**_Godric_ **

****

Well, that explained where she was, no wonder she had passed out after landing. She really should have cleared her mind before apparating. Wow! She hadn’t known she could apparate all the way across the pond! Her emotions really must have been stronger than she had realized. Now, the decision to be made was whether or not she stayed or left.

What she could remember, of the two vampires, was that they had been a striking contrast to each other. One was tall, blond, piercing blue eyes and built. He looked as if he could have stepped out of one of her Viking novels. The other one was shorter, although she was sure most were short compared to the blond, with brown hair, brown eyes that had seen too much and seemed to have a lithe body; not unlike a swimmer’s. She wondered just how old they were. How long had they been vampires? Both men had very powerful auras about them; the shorter one was twice the blonde’s.

As much as Hermione wanted to explore her new location, she decided to wait until she had spoken to her rescuers. She was also a bit confused of this Godric’s comment about it being a pleasure to carry her. A slight blush tinted her cheeks at the thought that he had enjoyed carrying her, even unconscious. She really wished she had been awake to enjoy it herself. She wondered, again, which one had carried her. Not that she would have minded either one, both were quite handsome, but she preferred the shorter, brown haired one. He actually looked younger than the blond but she knew, with vampires, looks were most certainly deceiving. Also, his name was different. Hermione wondered if he had purposely chosen a word to mean Death in Latin. Interesting choice if he had.

So she would wait. She would find out what she could from these two beings and then decide what to do. Just as she decided this, her stomach gave a mighty growl. Oh, she hadn’t eaten a thing since yesterday morning, too worked up over the situation to remember something so trivial. Now though, she was feeling the lack of nourishment. Well, she could hunt around in her bag for her box of food or she could order from room service. When her stomach gave another powerful growl, Hermione decided to give room service a try.

She noticed a menu next to where her note had been and looked it over. She decided on breakfast to be safe. She wasn't too familiar with American cuisine and didn’t want to order something she wouldn’t like. After placing an order for scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter and a cup of coffee Hermione looked around the suite she was in. It was quite large and luxurious, probably a royal suite or would it be called a presidential suite? Probably presidential suite since this was the US. Either way, it was very comfortable, nicely furnished and huge.

When there was a knock on the door, Hermione rose to answer it, making sure to check who it was first. She opened the door for the young man with the trolley of covered dishes and invited him to come in. When he asked if she would need anything else, she said no but also inquired if they accepted pounds here. The young man said they did but the food was already taken care of, they had been instructed to put anything ordered onto the room’s tab. Hermione frowned at this but quickly smiled at the young man. She gave him the money instead as a tip. He tried to refuse, saying tips were included but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. The young man, whose name-tag read Barry, smiled and thanked her for her kindness and left.

Hermione sat down and enjoyed her food. Everything was perfectly cooked and the coffee was nice and strong. She relaxed for the first time in too long. She let out a contented sigh as she drank on her coffee wondering what all she could tell the vampires when they rose. She wasn’t sure if they would know of the wizarding world or not. She’d have to tread carefully so she wouldn’t break the Statute of Secrecy. However, if they were as old as she thought they were then they may very well know about wizards and witches. She found herself hoping they did. She couldn’t explain why but she wanted to not have to lie to them about herself. She knew she would if she had to but wouldn’t want to.

She wasn’t sure why she felt so strongly about this, just knew she did. She chose to not dwell on it. She would find out soon enough. Hermione chuckled to herself when she thought of her situation. Only she would befriend two seemingly ancient vampires as soon as she landed in a different country. She was no stranger to vampires; she had worked alongside several during the war and fought beside those same few throughout the final battle. What was new was how different these two vampires seemed to be than those in the wizarding world.

As Hermione sat there thinking about her current situation, she dosed off. When she woke again, the sun was setting and she had two vampires sitting across from her on the other couch waiting quietly for her to wake. She started a bit when she focused on them but settled quickly, if they had wanted to hurt her they would have already done so. So she relaxed a bit and sat up.

“Hello. I’d like to start by saying thank you to whichever of you caught me when I collapsed on the roof. I very much appreciate not adding to my headache with a concussion.” Hermione said.

“You are quite welcome. I am Godric Mortem and this is my child, Eric Northman. How are you feeling?” Godric asked her after pointing to each other after he said their names.

“Oh, how rude of me, I’m so sorry. My name is Hermione Granger.” Hermione said with a slight blush at her faux pas.

Godric chuckled at her and asked, “You’re from England? That is a quite a ways away. What brought you here to the States? How did you just materialize from thin air? I know you are not a fairy, your scent is all wrong but it is faintly familiar to me. I feel I should know it but it’s been too long since I have last smelled anything like it.”

Hermione internally sighed in relief. Godric, she was pleased to learn, knew of her world. Most likely it was well before her kind went into hiding, which meant several centuries ago. This would make things so much easier and go way smoother for her. She smiled at the vampires and decided to ask a few questions of her own, then she would answer their questions.

“Before I answer you, may I ask how long either of you have been a vampire?” Hermione inquired.

Eric chose to answer her, “I am over a thousand years a vampire and Godric, my maker, is over two thousand years a vampire. Does that help you with answering our questions?” he asked, not unkindly, surprised by her lack of surprise, interesting.

Hermione nodded her head. “Thank you and yes, it does help. Tell me, what do you know of witches?”

“Which ones?” Eric asked. “The human ones who practice Wicca, Druidism or the like? Or the ones who are a part of the supernatural world?” He was curious which one she belonged in. Although he couldn’t remember any of those types able to appear out of thin air.

“Actually, my child, I believe Hermione is asking if we know of her type of witch. Those of us who remember know of her kind as sorcerers and sorceresses. Males and females who are born with a magical…core…I believe is what they called it.” Godric answered before Hermione could. Much to his delight, his answer earned him a brilliant smile from the young woman that warmed his long dead heart.

“You are very correct Godric.” Hermione replied, smiling brightly at the vampire. She was so glad she would be able to share with them actual answers instead of vague replies. “You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you know of my world. Now I don’t have to worry about breaking the Statute of Secrecy and getting thrown into Azkaban.” Hermione said happily.

“A Statute of Secrecy? That would explain why, suddenly, they disappeared. I had wondered what happened. I knew the “witch trials” had caused a major and sincere problem for your kind but had not thought you had been hunted to extinction. Your type of witch went into hiding instead, makes perfect sense. Humans do not do well with what they cannot have or control.” Godric said as understanding dawned on him. This explained so very much.

“Yes, we went into hiding to protect ourselves from the “witch hunts”. The four founders of the school I attended tried to make the magical and muggle, non-magicals, work together but some became greedy, while others feared my kind. The results were the “witch trials”. Those who wouldn’t give in to the demands of the muggles found themselves hunted and then found guilty of devil worshiping. Of course, many innocent muggles suffered along with us and that was when, at least in England, the founders decided to hide our world from the muggles. They were tired of losing innocents that had done nothing more than deny the demands of the muggles.” Hermione answered.

“These four founders you speak of, was one of them Salazar Slytherin, by chance?” Godric asked, truly curious.

Surprised, Hermione answered, “Yes he was. How do you know of Salazar Slytherin?”

Godric chuckled at her eagerness to learn and told her, “I met him about a decade before, apparently, he and his friends enacted this Statute of Secrecy. I met him on a farm I was protecting from another vampire who had targeted the family. He had called me out as what I am as soon as he saw me and demanded to know what I was doing there.” Godric relayed with humor and respect in his voice, remembering his dear friend fondly.

“Wait, he was the strange man who wore robes I found you speaking with when I had come to check on you? I remember now, you told me he was a sorcerer, a race even more secretive than vampires.” Eric piped in, wanting clarification.

“Yes, my child. That was Salazar Slytherin. He had chosen to protect the family as well. He had seen several supernatural beings lurking around the house and hadn’t wanted the family, especially the children, to be harmed. We started a friendship that night when he learned I was doing the same. Although I only knew of the vampire, I was still willing to protect them. He was a strange but friendly enough fellow. We ended up talking for quite a few hours that night. It was when I first heard of the witch hunts and the problems they were causing his kind.

“He asked me if I would help his fellow wizards and witches when I could and I told him I would try but made no promises. I could not let myself or my child be caught either, which he understood. He was quite the conversationalist. I learned quite a bit about his world and told him of ours, since the vampires from his world were different from us.” Godric said.

“Oh my! This is so exciting!” Hermione gushed before she could stop herself causing Eric and Godric to smile and softly laugh at her. “Sorry, I’ve just only read about the founders. I’ve never met anyone who actually met one of them!” she exclaimed. So Godric spent the next hour answering what questions from her he could. He didn’t have an answer for all of them but, surprisingly, he managed to answer the majority of them.

“I’m sorry for grilling you. I seem to be living up to my old nickname.” Hermione said sheepishly.

“What nickname would that be min älskling?” Godric asked, ignoring Eric’s questioning glance.

”Know-it-all.” Hermione said, proudly sharing the most common name she was called during her years at school. ”What language did you just speak and what does it mean?” she couldn’t help but inquire.

”Ah, I see it still applies to you.” Godric said with a smirk and winked at her, causing Hermione to blush down to her toes. After chuckling Godric answered her other questions, ”It’s my child’s native tongue. A much older form of today’s Swedish and I’ll tell you what it means at a later time.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. She was taken aback by his flirtatious behavior but loved it. It seemed the interest went both ways, which she was very pleased with. If she could get to know Godric better, she just might stick around for a bit.

”Yeah, well, I do love to learn and I was top of my class all seven, well six years of school. I didn’t get a chance to have my seventh year due to being on the run. I took my N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry once the war was over.” Hermione said.

”War? What war? We never heard of a war going on. Please explain.” Eric questioned nicely, much to Godric’s surprise. His child wasn’t known for being so amiable towards someone he just met unless it was political and he had to.

Hermione then went on to tell the vampires about the Second Wizarding War and her involvement in it. She watched their expressions while she was telling her tale and was surprised to see genuine anger and concern cross their faces. She knew all vampires tended to guard their emotions fiercely so to see such things in their expressions was strange. When she finished telling her tale a few hours later, she was surprised by the reactions she got.

”You are sure this Voldemort is truly dead and gone?” Eric asked with venom dripping in his voice, surprising his maker as well as the little witch. He couldn’t believe what all she had gone through in her short life and he would be damned thrice over before he let anything happen to his maker’s mate. He was seeing and feeling Godric sincerely happy in far too long and wanted absolutely nothing to threaten it. He would personally take care of the problem if need be.

Godric was pleasantly surprised of Eric’s protective response to Hermione’s tale. He knew he would do everything in his power to protect his little witch but hadn’t expect Eric to be so fierce about his intentions as well. It made Godric smile to know his child already cared enough about Hermione to ask such a question. Godric also knew that Eric would leave tonight to take care of the Voldemort problem if it was needed. His little mate had no idea who she had just won over in his child. Eric was a viking at heart even a thousand years later.

”Yes, I’m sure. We took care of his Horcruxes and then Harry killed him before us all. It was a day full of contradictions to be sure.” Hermione answered, feeling warmth from Eric’s seeming concern. It had been a long time since someone actually showed such concern for her wellbeing, she felt her heart swell. She didn’t feel anything romantic towards the tall blond but knew if she had her way and was able to get to know Godric, she would need to befriend his child too. So far things were going well.

Hermione couldn’t believe how much she had told Godric and Eric of her life, especially since arriving at Hogwarts on. It had felt natural to divulge so much to them though. They had listened with unadulterated interest, it was weird but in a good way. She was used to people tuning her out or their eyes glazing over but these two ancient vampires, who had seen and experienced more than she ever would, listened to her tale as if there was nothing else as interesting as her story. What an oddly satisfying feeling that was.

”So, min älskling, you have yet to explain how you managed to appear out of thin air earlier. Care to explain now?”Godric asked, truly curious of her answer.

“Ah, sure. I’m not sure exactly, to be honest. I expected to land somewhere still in England but it seems I overshot a bit.” She chuckled at this and so did the vampires.

“You see, I just wanted to get away. I had already quit my job at the Ministry, packed up my flat, sent a note to Harry and then apparated. I hadn’t realized I was able to apparate such a long distance, which was why I fell unconscious right after landing. We’re technically not supposed to be able to apparate such a distance. It’s not something anyone would willingly try to do for fear of landing in the middle of an ocean or burning out their core. It’s very taxing to the magical core to cross a large body of water in such a manner so I didn’t do intentionally. Merlin only knows how I managed it.” Hermione said.

“I suppose my emotional state played more into it than I realized. I really should have calmed my mind before attempting apparition.” Hermione continued explaining.

“Why were you so upset? Is there someone we need to take care of for you?” Eric asked with seriousness lacing his voice.

“A bit blood thirsty are we Eric?” Hermione couldn’t help but tease. She appreciated his offer and knew if she said yes he would grill her on the details until he could take care of it for her. It warmed her heart even more. Then she looked over at Godric and saw he mirrored Eric’s seriousness until her comment, which caused him to actually laugh out loud. Such a lovely sound, she liked it.

Eric just smirked at her and said, “Always. It’s been so very long since I got to truly engage in a battle.”

Hermione laughed at his reply and shook her head. “Vampires…the same no matter which world!”

“He does have a point min älskling; is there someone, or several, who need to be dealt with?” Godric asked, bringing the levity down a bit.

”Nothing which requires your assistance I assure you. It was just getting to be too much. Everyone had their own expectations of me and none of them were what I wanted. So instead of continuing the constant barrage of ”concerned conversations” and ”loving advice”, I decided to leave instead. I’m just so tired of fighting and want a break.” Hermione told them, glowing a bit at Godric’s continued use of, she was sure, the term of endearment.

”Which translates to demanding requests and coercion.” Godric said with a frown. Not liking anyone trying to tell this strong, independent woman what she should do.

”Exactly that, yes. I know they mean well but it is my life to live and I know better than anyone else what makes me happy and what I want to do or not do.” Hermione said with a smile. She then began to explain her ”relationship” with Ron, the Weasleys, her job, the press, and the fans. She told them of her friends. She ended with telling of her parents.

She was still a part of their lives but it was very strained. They needed time to digest all that she had told them. They weren’t mad at her, per se, but they weren’t exactly happy with her either. They would have liked to have known everything as it had happened, not after it was all done. They said she should give them a few months to come to terms with everything and they would contact her then. She had agreed and had left them with hopes that their relationship could eventually be healed. It would never be what it once was but she still felt the sacrifice was worth it. They were alive and she couldn’t ask for more than that.

When she finished, Godric had moved to her side and put his arm around her, offering her comfort. She appreciated the gesture and leaned into his embrace, grateful to have someone to lean on. She hadn’t even told Harry about her parents yet so it was nice to tell someone and to have them understand without judgement.

”It will get better min älskling. They have not shut you out completely, only asked for time to accept what has happened. ” Godric said while kissing the top of her head. When she leaned into him he couldn’t help but smile and feel his soul warm from it. She was such a strong person but even the strongest person needed someone to lean on from time to time. He would gladly be her strength when hers gave out, her shield when she was weak and her home if she would let him.

”Well, I must check in with Ms. Stackhouse, if you would excuse me.” Eric announced, realizing the hour was later than he realized and he wanted to give Godric and Hermione some privacy. He also actually did need to touch base with Sookie. At his maker’s nod, Eric left the room.

***************************************************************************

Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts and the comfort of Godric’s arms she hadn’t heard the door click, sounding Eric’s departure. When Godric leaned back into the couch and pulled her with him was when she realized they were alone.

”Where’d Eric go?” she asked.

”He had some business to attend to. He will be back before sunrise.” Godric responded.

”You know, I’ve talked so much about myself, I don’t know much about you or him. Would you tell me about you?” Hermione inquired.

”What would you like to know? I must warn you though, to be careful what you ask, you might not like hearing my answer.” Godric told her, willing to answer any question or questions she might pose.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and thought a moment. She wanted to know everything but understood that he had over two thousand years he could tell her about. She decided to ask about the present and recent past, hopefully there would be plenty of time later to learn everything else.

”Well, there’s so many questions I have but I’ll start with what you do here and is this where you live?” Hermione asked. Godric chuckled at her inquisitiveness and answered what she had asked.

”Excellent starting questions. I have lived in this area, Dallas-Fort Worth, for close to a century. I was the Vampire Sheriff until two days ago. My second in command is the Sheriff now. ” he said.

”Why did you quit or was it a contractual thing?” Hermione asked, her curiosity brimming over. Then she piped up with, ”Wait, why were you on the roof so close to sunrise?” confusion and concern filled her voice.

Godric knew she would eventually ask these questions and hoped his answers wouldn’t push her away.

”The answer to your first question ties into the answer to your second one.” Godric said and when she only snuggled closer to him, he smiled before continuing. ”I had disappeared for a few days when Eric decided to come look for me. He found me in the basement of a Fellowship of the Sun church. They were planning to ”make” me meet the sun. They would not have succeeded had I not been willing to meet my true death, thinking it might help bridge the gap between them and the vampires. I had foolishly thought my death would help somehow. When Eric and those of my nest showed up at the church, I knew I had been wrong.

”Instead of bridging the gap, I had only shown just how wide that gap was. I managed to keep the bloodshed down to a minimum but that was all. When we all returned to the nest for the night, the ”church” sent a suicide bomber to our door. He was strapped with ample amounts of C4 and silver projectiles. Fortunately, Ms. Stackhouse, a telepath, was able to warn us in time or the losses would have been much greater.

”I then had everyone come here to the Hotel Carmilla until a new nest could be designated. I had been ”asked” by the AVL, American Vampire League, to step down from my position as sheriff and told to pick who would take my place. The explosion had been broadcasted on all news stations and the AVL wanted a scape goat, me, and I gladly took the mantle. I was glad to pass my job onto Isobel knowing she would be able to handle all the area threw at her. She was already known as my lieutenant, so her becoming sheriff would not be a big adjustment.

”I then took the that evening to finish tidying up my affairs, transferring proper assets to the new sheriff and making sure my child would be taken care of, not that he needed my money or anything. He has done quite well on his own. By the time I had taken care of everything, Eric had figured out my intentions. Instead of speaking about my plans in front of the others, I had told him we would speak on the roof.

”Once we reached the roof, Eric had tried to talk me out of my decision and was not succeeding. I have walked this Earth for over two thousand years and could not see any reason for me to stay. I had seen and done more than any other outside of a few who are older than me. I knew Eric would be fine. He has his own child and is still so full of drive to continue experiencing this world. I knew it would be hard for him to let me go but it was my decision to make. The only thing that could make me change my mind would be if the Universe intervened, which it did. It was just after thinking this thought that a beautiful young woman appeared out of thin air.” Godric finished, pulling Hermione a bit tighter into his side.

”Wow! Talk about timing! I’ve always heard that the Universe works in mysterious ways but never thought it would directly affect me.” Hermione said with a small chuckle.

”I must say I am glad it did.” she added after a moment. She was really glad she had landed where she had. Had she not, then the world would be without Godric and that would have been a sad thing. Not to mention, she never would have met him or Eric. That was enough to make her shiver with sadness. She tilted her head up to look at Godric, to admire his handsome features. She was amazed such a being could be so interested in her but wouldn’t complain one bit. No sir!

”So am I” was his reply before leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione’s head swam. She couldn’t believe she was actually kissing Godric! It wasn’t that she had just met him, that wasn’t it at all. She was amazed someone like him wanted to kiss _her_! Her! The know-it-all bookworm with bushy hair and too thin frame. That just didn’t happen to her. He was gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy and had a damned fine body and he was voluntarily kissing her...and what a kiss! Give the man a gold star!

When Hermione hadn’t pulled away from him, Godric decided to deepen the kiss. The fire burning through his veins was something he had never experienced before. Sure he had had sexual encounters throughout his long life but nothing had ever come close to this feeling. She was waking his body up in ways he thought long dead. He now understood why anyone would fight tooth and nail to protect their mate once found. Nothing before this moment came close to the feelings of euphoria he was feeling. Then his mate made the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, she moaned and then moved onto his lap. Godric wrapped his arms around his witch and held her tight to him, growling at her passion and closeness.

Hermione couldn’t believe how turned she was getting, all from his kiss, especially when he deepened it and added tongue. Oh my Merlin could the vampire kiss! Her toes were curling and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get them uncurled. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, she had to get closer to him and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She felt his arms tighten and heard his growl and shivered. The sound was certainly animalistic and she craved more of it. It was heady knowing she was the one causing this ancient and powerful being to make such a sound.

Without conscious thought Hermione started grinding on Godric’s growing erection and moaning louder. When Godric felt her start to move, he tightened his hold and pulled her down harder on him, loving the friction. When he paused what he was doing to make sure she was okay with the way things were going, it was her turn to growl, which fueled him to kiss her with even more passion. He was very aware of the pressure he was putting on her body, not wanting to hurt her.

When she whispered a single word, his mind was suddenly lost. Hermione had decided she would throw caution to the wind and take what she wanted, instead of being the proper and responsible witch. With a whispered ”Divesto” there was no longer any barrier between them.

Neither could help the deep groan that escaped them when their bodies touched skin to skin. It was such a heady feeling. Her warmth against his coolness was almost too much. Then she raised up and slid down his cock in a fluid motion. Their kissing became more frantic at the contact.

Her pussy was so wet and tight, it almost made Godric come upon being sheathed. It took all his discipline to keep his composure. He broke the kiss to lick and nip his way down her throat to her beautiful and perky breasts. They were the perfect size, not too big or too small. He worshiped them with his tongue and teeth and when his fangs gently scraped across a sensitive nipple, she came. She was captivating in her release and feeling her walls tighten against him was almost too much. He thrust into her harder and made her keen.

Hermione couldn’t believe the passion burning through her veins. Godric was magnificent. His cock was long and just the right thickness to make her feel full. He stretched her deliciously. She could feel him hitting her womb and was overcome with how good it felt. When he broke their kiss and worked his way down to her breasts she about lost her mind. Then he scraped a fang across one of her nipples and she did lose her mind. She came hard as she continued to ride him through her orgasm.

When his fangs gently moved across her shoulder to her neck, she couldn’t help the shudder that went through her body. It wasn’t something she ever thought she would want but, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than for Godric to bite her. Hermione tilted her head to the side a bit more to let him know what she wanted and Godric obliged. He sank his fangs into her neck with a small pinch of pain and then unbelievable pleasure flooded her system.

Later Hermione would realize why people would willingly allow a vampire to feed off them but at the moment she had not a single thought in her usually overcrowded mind. All she knew was pleasure, unimaginable pleasure. After the second pull by Godric, Hermione found herself coming for a second time. She couldn’t believe it, no lover had ever made her come so many times so quickly, not that she had had that many. Normally it took time and she was lucky to get one orgasm, here she was already having multiple.

After Godric took another pull he closed up the wound and went back to worshiping her breasts. He then flipped them over, putting Hermione under him, after she had come a third time. He couldn’t get enough of her. He let his hands roam her curves and finally let one hand rest on her hip. He gripped her hip while he held himself up with the other, not wanting to crush her. When Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her heels into his back, Godric’s control was tested to its limits. He pounded into her and felt her walls flutter around him. He let out a low growl when he felt her come again.

After moving Hermione to her side and hooking her leg over his, Godric knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Her responsiveness was fueling his lust to heights unknown to him. As he thrust hard and fast at this new angle, Hermione felt her orgasm building and knew it would be the hardest yet. When her pussy contracted painfully around Godric’s cock, both of them shattered.

After laying entwined for sometime, coming down from their incredible high, Hermione whispered a cleansing spell just before she snuggled back into Godric and passed out with a smile on her face. Godric sighed in complete contentment. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this complete and it wasn’t just the sex. He had his mate in his arms and she accepted him.

While he lay on the couch with Hermione in his arms, basking in the knew feelings she had awoken in him, Godric heard the lock disengage. He managed to grab his shirt to cover Hermione before Eric could walk in.

***************************************************************************

Not sure what to expect, Eric walked into the room slowly, not wanting to embarrass his maker’s mate. He knew Godric wouldn’t be bothered with his own nudity but wasn’t sure if Hermione would be so open. The last thing he wanted was to cause problems for himself or Godric if she was modest. What he saw when he stepped past the small entryway made him stop dead in his tracks. There, on the couch, was his maker and his mate. Hermione was as curled into Godric as one could get and be separate, covered in his maker’s shirt. She looked to be at peace and comfortable and the smile on Godric’s face was one Eric wasn’t sure he would ever see. It was one full of peace, happiness and contentment.

As he walked past the couch, he tilted his head in acknowledgment and went to get ready for sunrise. When he stepped into the shower, he heard Godric enter and close the door. Eric couldn’t stop the smile on his face even if his true death was imminent. He was so happy for Godric and Hermione. For them to have found each other was against all odds and absolutely wonderful in Eric’s mind. He showered and dressed in sleep pants, not wanting to embarrass Hermione when she woke before them, and exited the bathroom.

When he walked to the bed, it was to see Godric curled around Hermione like a second skin with his arm around her waist. Then Eric climbed under the covers and turned to face Godric. When his beloved maker looked at him, he gave a slight nod and closed his eyes. For Eric, all was right in the world. He had his maker and would have a mistress. He couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them next.

Translation: min älskling means my darling


End file.
